


gravid

by alongthewatchtower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Unrepentant Filth, gratuitous use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthewatchtower/pseuds/alongthewatchtower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m going to be Beyonce,” Liam says.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Baby Tommo is on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravid

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SMUTTY FICLET WITH NO REDEEMING QUALITIES WHATSOEVER IS ALL TORI'S FAULT.

 

Louis is the kind of furious that usually results in ill-advised tweets and “crisis” meetings.

 

Crisis meetings, like the one they’re in now, a tabloid website open on the iPad sitting innocuously on the table. Louis is snarling mad, pacing the anonymous backstage meeting room, so worked up he can’t keep still. Liam keeps an eye on him, even as he’s watching his phone light up with texts from his mother. She’s frantic, after a denial she’s not going to get.

 

Not this time.

 

“Nine weeks!” Louis exclaims. “Nine weeks! We’ve only known for _three!"_

“Do we know where it came from?” That’s Niall, endlessly practical.

 

Liam notes the answer from PR-Kevin, adds _find new OB-GYN_ to his to-do list. He’s still watching Louis, pacing with fists clenched by his sides. There’s a lot of perks to this charmed life they’re lucky enough to lead, but the lack of privacy sucks. A lot.

 

“Well, just say no comment, right?” Harry’s been through this before. If he was pregnant as often as the tabloids say he is, he’d be on his sixth kid by now.

 

“We don’t have to tell them anything,” Niall adds. “None of their bloody business."

 

“Beyonce,” Liam says, and Louis stills for a moment, attention fixed on him. The way he just _stops_ , intent on Liam - yeah, he’s never getting over that.

 

“Kelly Rowland,” Harry replies, lightning-quick, but Liam waves it away. He’s not starting a new round of word association.

 

“I’m going to be Beyonce,” Liam says, and Louis comes to sit beside him, cramming himself into the corner of Liam’s couch. “Y’know, like she did onstage at the VMAs or whatever."

 

“Announce it our way,” Louis says, catching on. He reaches for Liam’s hand, twines their fingers together, and there’s something in that contact, that touch, that always makes Liam feel like he can take on the world.

 

“No statement or anything,” Liam adds. “We tell everyone onstage, then say nothing. Then in a few months, when we would’ve done an announcement anyway, do one of those ‘WE’RE PREGGERS’ interviews. Donate the money to charity."

 

“Perhaps a statement-" That’s PR-Kevin, but Louis cuts him off.

 

“Nope. We do this Liam’s way."

 

“It’s his decision,” Niall puts in. “Nobody else’s."

 

“Well, it’s a little bit Lou’s,” Liam says, squeezing the fingers tangled around his own. “Maybe, like, twelve percent his decision."

 

“Twelve percent?” Louis says, mock outrage plain on his face, even as his eyes are lit up at the Avengers reference. “Twelve percent? Of my baby?"

 

“At least it’ll have your name on,” Liam says, leaning in for a kiss.

 

“Tomlinson-Payne,” Louis says when Liam pulls away.

 

“Tomlinson,” Liam says firmly. “Baby Tommo."

 

It’s not often that Louis is speechless, but Liam manages it with that.

 

*

 

Liam thought he’d be nervous. This is big news, after all. Life-changing news. Nothing is ever going to be the same, after this. There’ll be more scrutiny than ever, too. He’s about to make himself the focus of every wanker with a long lens. But as he watches Louis banter with the crowd, he thinks he’s never been happier to be onstage.

 

“Now,” Louis says, gesturing at the crowd to quiet down, even as he grins at them, Liam’s ridiculous showman of an alpha. “Now some of you may have seen a stupid headline on a shitty tabloid-"

 

There’s a roar of noise, and Liam glances over to check, but nope, that’s just sixty thousand people excited by Louis’ segue, Harry’s not touching himself up in public again.

 

“Lou!” Liam starts, feigning cross. “No swearing! Not in front of the _baby_!"

 

And the crowd just _loses their minds_.

 

Liam doesn’t even attempt to say anything else, knows it’ll be lost. He just grins, feeling lighter than air, only wincing slightly as the fans seem to get even _louder_  when Louis comes over to take his hand.

 

“Baby?” Harry says, voice making it over the din. “What baby?"

 

“Where?” Niall’s really hamming it up, one hand to his eyebrow as he scans the crowd.

 

“My baby,” Louis says, gesturing to Liam and putting his arm around Liam’s shoulders, drawing him in close. He smells like excitement and cologne and _home_. “Our baby,” he says, dropping his hand to rest against Liam’s still-flat stomach.

 

Liam tangles his fingers with Louis’, turning his face towards his mate’s as Louis leans in for a kiss and ten bajillion camera flashes go off.

 

It’s a brief, firm press of lips, and Liam is the first to pull away, because he’s so bloody happy right now, suddenly without a care in the world, that if he let Louis deepen the kiss like his mate’s tongue was hinting, Liam would just shove the alpha down and have him right there, onstage in front of sixty thousand people. Everyone knows now, the whole world knows that Louis Tomlinson mated Liam Payne up _proper_ , knotted his omega full and put a baby in him, and Liam shudders at the thought, has to force himself away from it because he _will not_  slick up in front of a stadium full of people, he _won’t_.

 

Well, not so much as they’ll _notice._

 

“We wanted to tell you all,” Liam says, ignoring the way he can feel his cock suddenly throb in his jeans. “It’s our news to share, and we didn’t get to choose when to share it-"

 

“Tabloid _wankers_ ,” Louis says, because apparently he’s not done swearing, and the crowd boos, eating out of his hand.

 

“But we’re telling you now. There’s a baby Tommo on the way!"

 

Liam’s rocked into Louis by the arrival of Harry and Niall, who’ve rushed them from opposite sides for a group hug. They stay like that for a moment, the four of them together, still and quiet in the surging screaming cacophony of excitement around them, before Harry smacks Liam on the cheek with an exaggerated kiss and bounds away.

 

“This one’s for baby Tommo!"

 

*

 

Liam’s Mum cries when he calls her, straight after the show. They hadn’t wanted to take the chance that confirmation would get out before they had a chance to say it themselves. Louis’ own Mum-conversation takes less time, apparently, because he’s freshly showered when Liam gets up to their room, his Mum still nattering away in his ear. Liam stops only a few paces into the room, eyes falling on his alpha, hair damp and curling at the ends, completely starkers, spread out on the bed. He’s got his cock in hand, the tease, stroking himself up nice and firm under Liam’s gaze, all casual and reclining against the pillows.

 

“Mum, I have to go,” Liam says, and hangs up.

 

“That was a bit rude,” Louis says, nonchalant like he isn’t playing with the skin at the base of his cock where his knot forms, like he’s not just made Liam’s hole clench at the sight.

 

“Yes,” Liam says intelligently, taking a shaky step forward. Louis smirks, the bastard, and Liam clenches down around nothing, feeling his slick-glands perk up at the feeling. His pants have been damp since Louis kissed him onstage, and the wait hasn’t helped, his hormones running wild already, the instintual omega part of him that’s lazy and sated at being up the duff still demanding satisfaction from his mate. The whole world knows now, but that doesn’t stop Liam from wanting his alpha’s scent, wanting to claim and be claimed in return. He shucks off his shirt, suddenly glad he’s only in trackies and can push them down easily as he’s walking forward.

 

“Bit eager, are we?” Louis teases, and Liam narrows his eyes. “You looked so good up there,” Louis continues, watching Liam knee his way onto the bed. “You were _glowing_.” He looks insufferably smug.

 

“ _I_ did that,” Louis says, reaching out to trail gentle fingers over the skin of Liam’s belly, still taught for now. Tan skin goosepimples up under his touch, as Liam, ticklish, shudders. He closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them and looks down, Louis somehow has managed to look even _more_  happy with himself. Smug alpha bastard.

 

“Yes,” Liam says shortly, swinging a leg over Louis’ hips so he can sit his weight down on Louis’ pelvis. He ignores the way he’s slicking Louis’ belly the moment they come into contact, ignores the hard length of alpha dick that’s rubbing against his arse cheeks, and wrestles away the arms that’ve come up to steady Liam’s hips. “You _did_ do that,” he says, leaning down, shifting himself forward so he can press Louis’ hands back into the pillows above his head. “And now you’re going to give me what I need."

 

“Oh, I’ll give it to you,” Louis says, eyes dark as he braces his feet against the bed and thrusts his hips up.

 

Liam’s blood is well and truly up, and for a moment he feels fever-bright and on edge the way he only gets during a heat. His hole clenches around nothing, another gush of omega slick signalling his readiness, but he doesn’t feel the need to present for Louis, doesn’t want to turn onto his belly and put his ass in the air. He’s irrationally annoyed by the way Louis’ hands sneak up from where Liam put them, one hand going to Liam’s hip as the other grazes over a sensitive nipple.

 

“Actually,” Liam says, taking Louis’ hands and putting them back on the pillows, spreading his alpha out like Liam wants him, “I meant I’m going to _take_  what I need."

 

Louis looks intrigued. They’ve never done this before - well, Liam’s ridden Louis’ cock before, even fucked his own cock into the tight clench of Louis’ arse, but Louis has always been the one in control. The dominant one. The alpha. But there’s something wild in Liam now, something powerful, and he knows what he wants. He shifts himself up on his knees, one hand spread wide on Louis’ chest for balance even as the other reaches behind him for Louis’ dick. His fingers close around the hot, stiff length of his alpha, and Liam groans, dropping his chin down to his chest. It’s almost too much, the thought that he’s going to get what he _needs_.

 

He teases them both, rubbing the head of Louis’ cock against his hole, feeling those instinctive little flutters of muscle as Liam’s cunt tries to suck Louis in, tries to clench, slick and welcoming and _needy_. Louis looks up at his omega, looking helpless in the wake of the sensation, hands still where Liam put them. Liam smirks, and _moves_.

 

“Li - uhhhh.” Louis’ breath whistles out through his teeth as Liam slams himself down, taking his alpha’s cock in one smooth movement, surrounding it with tight, moist heat. Liam grins down at Louis’ dazed expression, all teeth.

 

“That was the hot- hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Louis manages, cock twitching inside Liam. The omega clenches down, rocking his hips slightly so Louis’ lovely cock rubs against his prostate.

 

Liam leans down to kiss his mate, sliding off Louis’ cock slightly before pushing his hips back, repeating the motion. Louis licks into his mouth as if he’s taking possession, staking his claim on Liam’s mouth. Liam mewls at the sensation, tightens up around Louis’ dick. It’s not enough, though, not what he _needs_ , so he sits himself back upright, hands flat on Louis’ chest. He rises up on his knees, and then slams himself back down, impaling himself on alpha cock fast and hard, his own hard dick bobbing between them as his cunt spasms.

 

“Jesus _fuck_ , Li,” Louis gasps, punctuated the a positively _filthy_  noise their bodies make.

 

Liam hums back at him, gone over all non-verbal now he’s getting what he wants, lost in the feeling of his alpha inside him, his mate arching beneath him with pleasure. Is this what Louis feels when he watches Liam keen underneath him? No wonder he likes it so much.

 

“You’re perfect,” Louis says, something worshipful in his gaze as he watches Liam fuck himself down, back up and down again. “So, so perfect for me, Li."

 

“And now everyone knows,” Liam says, throwing his head back as he drops  _down_  and the impact on his prostate slams through him, leaving him gasping. His dick is throbbing, _weeping_ , his hole is over-sensitive already, and he’s fucking himself raw despite the copious amount of slick between them, but he can’t stop, feels wild with it.

 

Logically, Liam knows that all he did was forget a dose of birth control before a heat, but his hindbrain is screaming at him as he moves. Liam is a _proper_  omega now, bred full and powerful in a way he’s never been before.

 

Liam kneels up, fucks himself back down.

 

He’s fulfilled the promise of his gender, immeasurably proud of himself.

 

Slick sounds fill the room as Liam rides his alpha, fingers tight around his own dick.

 

Everyone knows now that Liam Payne not only caught himself a mate, but his cocky little alpha made a baby with him. 

 

There’s nothing civilised or progressive about the way Liam feels right now, fucking himself up and down as his alpha’s knot begins to chub up inside him.

 

“Everyone knows you fucked a baby into me,” Liam says, giddy as Louis groans beneath him. Liam pulls off Louis’ expanding knot, feels it tug at his rim for a second before it pops out, and Louis whines, bereft, his impending orgasm delayed by the lack of tight cunt muscles around his dick. 

 

“Oh fuck yes,” Liam breathes, sinking back down onto Louis, cunt stretching wide in a way that is _glorious._ Louis has teased Liam with his knot before, but not like this, only once or twice before shoving home and staying there. Liam works Louis’ knot in and out over and _over_ , rising and falling and feeling the stretch become that much more intense every time, the chance Louis might knot up outside of him, the chance Liam’s cunt might refuse it entry, that he might be denied the feeling of his alpha locked up inside him.

 

“Wait,” Louis gasps, as Liam’s hole strains around the intrusion, and then, after a moment, sinks inside Liam’s cunt.

 

Liam rises up again, and for a second Louis almost comes with him, they’re almost tied and Liam mewls at the pull, hole spasming before Louis’ knot fucks out again.

 

When he presses down next, the knot won’t be forced inside. Liam frowns, clenching his hole around the length of Louis’ dick as if to tempt the knot back inside.

 

“I don’t know if it’ll go-" Louis warns breathlessly, bracing Liam as he pushes himself down.

 

“But I _want_  it,” Liam mutters, pouting. He raises himself up again before sliding back down, gravity forcing the knot snug up against his straining hole. Liam can feel where his rim is tight, not wanting to give, a blunt pressure and the sharp pain of the stretch. Slowly, ever-so-slowly, Louis’ knot sinks home, and he sighs. The noise Liam makes is more of a snarl, the wild thing inside of him that’s been building and building satisfying itself with a sudden wave of pleasure, Liam’s dick spurting messy on Louis’ belly as he comes, muscles tensing, rim trying to close behind Louis’ knot, cunt milking his alpha’s dick.

 

“Mmmm,” Liam says, satisfied, and drops forward onto Louis’ chest like his strings have been cut, full and satisfied and suddenly exhausted. Louis pants beneath him, stomach muscles tensing as he comes, orgasm hitting him all of a sudden now his knot is locked inside his omega for good.

 

“Got what you needed, did you?” Louis asks after a minute, soft and still trying to catch his breath.

 

Liam nods tiredly, face rubbing against Louis’ chest hair. His cunt muscles spasm and release, working around Louis’ dick, but Liam himself is exhausted now he's come, and there’s no more effort required on his part, now. His body can do all the work by itself.

 

“I love you so much,” Louis says quietly, arms coming up to hold Liam to him tight, as if they weren’t locked together and there was a chance Liam would move away. Silly alpha.

 

“Love you too,” Liam mumbles. “S’happy, Lou. Y’going to be such a good dad."

 

Louis moves, kisses his forehead. “You too,” he says. “Our kid’s going to be so lucky, Li."

 

Liam dozes for a bit, only rousing when Louis shifts them onto their sides, when he carefully separates them. Liam whines at the feeling of Louis pulling out, suddenly bereft even though he’s bred already and full of alpha come. “Shhh,” Louis says, kissing him softly, brushing Liam’s sweaty hair out of his eyes.

 

Liam yawns and stretches under his alpha’s ministrations, the gentle way Louis cleans him up with a wet flannel before chucking it and curling up with his omega, drawing Liam close so he can rest his head on Louis’ chest, surrounded by the scent of both of them, alpha-lou and omega-li and the beginnings of something new there, too. Louis tucks the blankets around him, never mind that Liam will kick them off soon enough, and threads his fingers through the hair at the nape of Liam’s neck, rubbing softly.

 

The world may that Liam’s knocked up, that there’s a baby Tommo on the way, but the only ones who get this moment are Louis and Liam.


End file.
